1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to light-emitting diode (LED), and more particularly to a LED light source and manufacture method thereof, wherein the LED light source has a heat dissipation arrangement and is adapted to be embodied in a LED light bulb, providing a high intensity lighting effect, while its manufacturing method is optimized with lowered cost.
2. Description of Related Arts
The conventional LED light source requires effective heat dissipating device for heat dissipation to function effectively. Usually, the heat dissipation mechanism or arrangement involves natural heat convection, addition of cooling fan device, addition of heat pipe, construction of heat sink structure, and etc. The cooling fan device is complicated but of relative low reliability. The heat pipe has a relative low rate of heat dissipation. The heat sink structure is limited by the surface area of its fins structure. All these conventional structures fail to solve the problem of heat dissipation satisfactorily.
Conventional LED light source is a sealed structure, comprising a substrate serving as a base and a LED member having one side bonded to the substrate and another side for light emission. In addition, resin is usually used to encapsulate the LED member in such a manner that the LED member is affixed onto the substrate.
Recently, the problem of LED heat dissipation is one of the major issues in developing LED into the modern light source. The design and construction of the LED heat dissipating arrangement directly and greatly determines the lifespan, functionality and cost of the LED light source. In additional, the conventional LED light source only provides one light emitting surface while the other bonded surface is limited onto the substrate and cannot be used, resulting in a relatively low lighting intensity and efficiency. Moreover, the light beams at the bonded surface are blocked by the substrate to emit and thus converted into heat energy accumulated around the bonded surface and the substrate, creating a working environment with relatively higher temperature for the LED light source, and it is well known that the higher the working environmental temperature does reduce the efficiency of the LED light source. Therefore, the problem of the LED heat dissipation is a vicious circle of the lighting efficiency and performance of the LED light source.